Support rails are generally made from sections, most of which are standardized, but which are unsuitable when terminal blocks of the through type are used. In this type of terminal block, connections are made between an upper surface of the terminal block and a lower surface thereof, access to which is normally impeded by the section on which the connector is fixed.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide support rails for terminal blocks, these support rails being simple to produce and providing complete accessibility to the lower surface of the terminal blocks which are intended to be fixed on these support rails.